love
by kaname10197
Summary: hope u like


I was always the kid to love the feeling of being able to find the right boy, who loved me and would never leave me like in those old fair tales but it isn't always like that. More then half of the time they end in sorrow. And I was always afraid to let that happen to me because I wanted to be with some one who would look at me like I was his little princess. And I do remember the first man I ever dated at trusted. It didn't go well. I went to his house to hang out and in the end I was date raped and I was just so afraid to tell my mother because I didn't know what to do or what would happen, and I didn't want to admit to myself that this just happened to me. I was only 15 I didn't know what I was doing or who to side with. But when I got into high school it got a little better. I tried to tell myself that this guy is right for me just so I would date him and it wasn't right because soon I would find my true love. It took a lot of heart breaks to find him. But I did find him and I don't regret what has happened it happens for a reason.

The first time I saw him all I wanted to do was be with him, but he was dating my best friend at the time. I watched him as he would smile and flirt with me even when she was around. It got to the point where she got jealous that she started to say things about him and I stayed by his side and he liked it. And at the end of the school year we stated to get super close to the point where I was falling in love with him but I didn't want to hurt my friend's feelings by doing anything with him because I am not that kind of person. And that summer he would call me every night and it would make me laugh and when we would hang out I always smiled with him and I just wanted to be with him. I could not want to be with him. He was there for me when I always needed him. When there was sophomore testing every one was telling him to make his decision about it and he would be like I will don't worry and I have no clue what was going on at the time. When Harley my friend Gina's Boy friend wax chasing Zach through the parking lot it was so funny. Then we had to go to class and Zach didn't come back so I had to carry his back pack all day until I saw him after the class. When I saw Zach I hugged him and said if he was ok and he said eyes even though he was cut from falling in the parking lot. Then the bell rang and he looked into my eyes and asked me out I said he's and hugged him and my teacher Mr. Anderson was like do I have to tell the whole class you are getting asked out or are you going to come to class. And I told Zach bye and I went to class and Gina smiled and asked me if he asked me out, and is said yes. She laughed and said I wouldn't be disappointed and I thought about Zach for all that

Class.

A mouth of so went by and I was super happy with my new boy friend. We went to lunch holding hands smiling and we would eat but before I went to math class I hugged him and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me lightly and I kissed back. He grinned and hugged me closer to him, the bell ruined the moment like usual and we had to go to class. But that class flew by as I doodled his name on my notebook. When the bell rang I ran to the auto room to see Zach and he was there waiting for me I hugged him and my friends were so happy for me. I never wanted to leave his side because all I wanted was him, he was my boy friend. And no one could take him away from me no matter what.

I truly wouldn't want to leave him. He is always with me I just hate it when he is gone because it is not the same with out him here I just can't do it without him even through I try im just so weak with out him here with me. But usually when he is sick I am sick to so it's ok. I just love him so much.

This year has just been a huge mess of lies and it's been hell for all of us and we seam to blame the venerable people. But today my man isn't here and I wish he was because I miss him so much and I hope that he is ok because I am truly worried about him. And I don't even want to go to lunch I just wish he was here. I feel so alone when he isn't here with me to make me smile. Maybe he will show up later, I just hope he is ok right now I think I am over reacting because I have a feeling that something is wrong. I just don't like being bullied when he is gone I cry and I have no one to go to I feel so alone right now. I wish it would all be ok. I will have to go on Face book today and ask if he is ok. I can only hope that is ok because it's just my luck that something happened to the man I am in love with.

Because I want to marry him when I am older. I want to be his forever and I just with it was all ok right now even though it isn't.

I want to be with him now so bad. I am in class looking at the clock waiting for the bell to ring so I can go and run to see him before we have class together. I hope my teacher will understand why I need to change lab partners because Brandon is a jerk to me and I do all of the work and he also blames me for things he should of done in the lab himself.

I just hope lunch will be fun because I have to get my lunch with Zach then go to hang out with Mandy are friend from chemistry it will be a lot of fun ha-ha. And this weekend I get to go to my grandmas and make Christmas cookies! I will be making some very special ones for my Zachieboo wow I love my nick names for him,

And today I Haven't talked to anyone rele because they all gate the fact that I am happy once again with him and stuff but in don't care anymore im doing what I want to do and I am also passing my classes!

I never want to loose him he is my entire life. When I knew what happened what she told him I cried until my eyes were swollen red. I couldn't believe it. When I saw him the next day with another girl I tried not to look but I had to because he was my world. When I cried I looked for him but he wasn't there because of what she said. I didn't want to move on. I wanted him back so bad I couldn't loose him. I heard all about it from everyone and when I came home crying they knew what happened. When I didn't have my ring on my finger they knew my heart was broken. They did all they could to make me feel better but it didn't work. Not until the next day in chem. Where he hugged me as a sobbed and said he loved me and he will never let me go and he was so sorry for what he thought I did.

But everyone is mad at me because I love him and I cannot help it because I am following my heart like those princess stories tell us what to do and I won't stop loving him.

Wow today I saw him with my ex friend Taylor. Great I didn't know he would do that to me I thought he cared. But my friend talked to him for me and I cried and he told me he didn't know it hurt me like that and that he was very sorry and he won't ever do that again and that eh loves me more then anything else in the world. And I believe him. I love him so MUCH!

Today is great so far. I get to stay after to make up gym with him until almost five tonight then tomorrow we have a date. We are going to go to the play.

He didn't come to school today and I don't know why but im sad. I hope that he is ok but maybe he went with the play people because he is in stage craft but I don't know maybe he got sick from me but I hope he is ok. Because it is not like him to leave me sick at school.

I wish I could see him right now. It's not the same without him. Trust me I just feel like crap when he isn't here.

Great I just got yelled at for me and Zach yippee. What else could make my life worse today? Rele Taylor told Zach I was talking about her when I wasn't maybe it would be better if I just left west. Ya teachers think that they can walk up to me and say stuff ugh itss annoying how I am in the middle


End file.
